bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gym is Burning
'''The Gym is Burning '''is a storyline mission in Chapter 5. The Mission Intro Jimmy is walking around campus when Mr. Burton points out to Jimmy that the gym is on fire. Mr. Burton and two jocks (Bo and Bob) in their wrestling uniforms are out in front of the gym. Burton and the jocks blame Jimmy for having set the fire, using the excuse that he didn't make the football team. Bo even calls Jimmy a bully. Burton then says he's called the police. As Jimmy defends himself, claiming he never wanted to be on the football team and insisting he didn't set the fire, a scream from Juri echoes. Burton and the two jocks panic, and Jimmy volunteers to go in. Walkthrough As Jimmy enters the building, wall bars fall over and land on top of Kirby. There are several fires. Jimmy must grab the fire extinguisher by the stairs and get all the fires extinguished before a time limit runs out and the police arrive if the police arrive the mission will be failed. To extinguish fires, trigger the fire extinguisher and aim at the flames. The fires will gradually die, and once extinguished will not go back. Be sure to make sure the individual fires are fully extinguished, though, because they'll get stronger again if they aren't. Very brief contact with the flames does no damage, but longer contact does a significant amount. Once Jimmy puts out the fire by Kirby, he has to lift the wall bars that fell on him. Kirby thanks him and runs out of the gym. Juri is trapped under the fallen basketball hoop. Jimmy has to lift this too. He then claims "He could have done it himself" but before he can get out of the gym, some burning debris lands in front of him, and Jimmy has to extinguish it before Juri can run. Mandy is lying knocked out near some burning debris. When he puts out the fire near her, she revives and heads for the gym door, but instead of leaving, stays to encourage Jimmy and plead for him to save the gym. Once Jimmy has put out all the fires, Mandy tells him that she saw "some weirdo" in the locker rooms. Looking for the culprit, Jimmy heads downstairs to the girl's locker room. The townie Gurney is in the locker room, unknown to Jimmy. He runs out, shoulder ramming Jimmy to knock him down, and escapes. Unlocks This mission and Rats in the Library must both be completed to unlock the next mission, Finding Johnny Vincent. Trivia * There was a second half of this mission that was dummied out of the game for unknown reasons. Jimmy was to have to chase Gurney across campus, fighting off an assault from Bo and Dan. Once off campus, he would have to chase Gurney while riding on a bike and fighting off attempts from the other Townies to interfere with him. If Jimmy didn't knock Gurney out during the bike chase, Gurney would have stopped once he got to the front gate of the Chem-O-Lot, and Jimmy would have had to knock him out to win the mission. The unused chase scene can be viewed here. *After the first time the mission is attempted, soot stains from the fire can be seen by the gym's upper windows and on the walls inside for the rest of the game. They will appear even if you fail the mission. *If the mission is failed by exceeding the time limit, this is the only time the fireman, O'Rourke, can be seen. *Christy and Constantinos can be seen in the background during the opening cutscene. *The Gym cannot be entered during the time this mission is available. *If the player goes downstairs before Mandy tells him Gurney is there, the game will say, "There are no fires downstairs", and the mission is failed. *Once this mission becomes available, Jimmy cannot attend Gym class again until this mission is completed. Video Walkthroughs File:The_Gym_is_Burning_-_Mission_56_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_56_-_The_Gym_is_Burning|Anniversary Edition Version de:Die Turnhalle brennt Gym is Burning, The Gym is Burning, The |Gym is Burning, The